


Scout and Sniper Drabbles

by Daniel_RED_Scout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Romance, all of the gay, hella gay, i don't take tags seriously, like massively gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_RED_Scout/pseuds/Daniel_RED_Scout
Summary: A series of Drabbles and fanfics I've written mostly out of boredom of my fav pairing.Some of them tie into each other but mostly they're stories of their own.





	1. Christmas Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shouldn't be spent alone by anyone. Especially someone who recently lost his parents.  
> The Holidays have come to RED and everyone is off seeing family.  
> But Sniper has no family left, at least... not blood family.  
> The only family he's got has invited him to spend the season in Boston. And the bushman reluctantly accepts.

Sniper peered outside at the falling snow and sighed, it was settling fast. Soon he'd be snowed in and unable to leave to base, not like he had anywhere to go though. His parents had passed away and he didn't feel comfortable in the house where all his memories dwelled on his own for Christmas.

He gave up and decided it would be best to stay in his camper and get pissed off his tits alone.  
All the others were packing up, bar Scout, who was on the phone to his Ma.

Medic was going with Heavy to spend Christmas with his family, and of course Solider was coming too because of Zhanna. (Much to Mikhail's displeasure.)  
Demoman had already set off for Scotland, Spy was going with Scout, Pyro- fuck knows really. And Engineer was going to Texas to see his family.

Sniper had lied when asked what he was doing for Christmas, saying he was staying with friends, but Scout knew this was false. Sniper walked past just as Scout hung up on his Ma.

"Oh! Sniper! Cool, was just talkin' about ya. Grab your stuff. You're comin' to Boston."

"Excuse me?"

Spy made a face.

"Ma said you're more than welcome to spend Christmas with us, get your shit man, come on!"

"Please tell me you're lying? Why would Linda allow zhis... bushman to stay with us?"

"Cause he's my friend. When I told her you'd be alone if not she demanded I bring ya."

Sniper scratched his arm shyly.

"I appreciate it mate, but really. I'm fine."

"Nobody should be alone at Christmas Sniper. Come on, it'll be fun! Ma's picking us up from the train station, I'll come with you in da van if you want!"

"Oh thank god I don't have to sit with that filthy Jar-man."  
  
"Go ta hell Spy."

Sniper smiled, seeing Scout getting defensive over him for some reason warmed his heart.  
His happiness was mixed with nerves though, he'd never met Scout's Ma or brothers before, and hoped they were at least a bit civil.  
After calling back to update his Ma about what was happening, and getting a little "Yay!" From her, Scout hopped into Sniper's van, backpack full to the brim with things and tossed under the dashboard next to Sniper, Boston was quite a drive, but it was possible to get there, in fact it would be easy. The trip would take possibly a few days but they'd get there. In the meantime, Sniper had blankets, the means to make coffee and/or hot chocolate, a spare bed and a radio to play music.  
(Plus a pack of cigarettes and a couple of gallons of spare petrol.)

The drive started off with held breaths and Scout screaming a few times when the van skidded on ice. Sniper was a careful driver though, handling the situation with ease.

Once out of Coldfront the larger drive started, consisting of Scout singing along to Christmas songs and then asking why they were all the same, saying about how he could write a Christmas song easily. And Sniper challenged him to try. At the end of it all they wound up with a rap about why Christmas pudding was gross in their opinion.

"So, we're not in da base anymore, and we're not workin', so you can call me Jeremy. A'ight?"

"Alright, call me Mun-Dee."

"Mun-Dee?"

"Eeyup."

Scout made a humming noise before a yawn escaped his lips, making Sniper (and the author) yawn too.

"Maybe we should turn in for the night, eh? I've got a spare bed for ya."

"Sweet. When'll we be in Boston?"

"If we keep drivin', we'll probably be there in a day or so. We've been drivin' for seven hours, the trip takes two days, five hours. You do the math."

"I failed math class man."

The two lay down in their separate beds, Sniper finishing off his cup of Hot Chocolate and Scout listening to music and humming quietly.

"You've got a nice voice by the way. Singin' earlier..." 

Sniper chuckled, watching Scout turn red at the compliment,

"Well... um... I'm real outta tune man, tone deaf even..."

"Still, better than I could do."

"I've never heard you sing before man. I'd like to."

"Maybe tomorrow if a song I know comes on. You warm enough? Need more pillows or blankets?"

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks."

Sniper placed the empty mug on his table next to his bed, stretching and yawning.

"Welp, I'm goin' to get some kip-"

"Mun-Dee...?"

"Yeah Jeremy?"

Scout sighed, pulling his earbud out. 

"So um... can I... have a hug?"

Sniper didn't think he'd heard correctly, but looking down and seeing Scout looking up with his big blue eyes, Sniper melted. 

"Get yer arse up 'ere."

Scout had never climbed a ladder so fast, snuggling up to Sniper on the bunk, getting tucked in by the assassin and held tightly. Slight convulsions in Scout's chest told Sniper he was crying.

"Hey... shhh... wot's wrong mate? Hey hey..." 

Sniper tried to comfort him, rubbing the runner's back and hushing him.

"I just... I dunno... I think maybe... it's about Miss Paulin' not... bein' interested."

"Eh?"

"She's a lesbian man. She doesn't want me. Hell... nobody wants me. I'm useless, loud, stupid, an-"

"Now let me stop you there."

Sniper had Scout pressed against the now healed scars on his chest, rubbing his back and comforting him.

"You're my best friend Jeremy, fer fuck's sake stop puttin' yourself down. You're not useless. You're not stupid or anythin' loike that. Those words set off alarm bells for me mate, because if you can say shit loike that about yourself, yer gonna start belivein' it."

Scout nodded, nuzzling into Sniper's chest subconsciously. 

"Alright... but... why can't I just... get a date?"

"You 'aven't found the roight Shiela yet I recon."

"Who said it HAS to be a girl though?"

"Well, society apparently. Still. Fuck that, do what makes you 'appy mate. As long as yer smilin'... I'm smilin' too..."

Scout smirked with a slight blush over his cheeks, 

"Yeah..." 

"Jeremy, are you al- mmphf!"

Sniper was cut off by Scout placing his lips over his, at first taking the Aussie by surprise but he quickly melted into the kiss, running his fingers through Scout's hair and deepening the kiss.

The pair kept kissing for a while, getting passionate quickly as Sniper's tongue started trying to dominate Scout's mouth. Scout wasn't having it though, instead he retaliated, battling Sniper's tongue.

Eventually they pulled off, a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

"That... was fuckin' amazing." 

Scout laughed, wiping his face.

"Sure was... er... Jeremy... what does this make us?" 

Sniper asked as he watched the boy snuggle up to him.

"Boyfriends I guess...? I dunno it's up to you man."

Sniper smiled, cuddling the young boy protectively. 

"I like the sound of boyfriends mate."


	2. Fire and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit sad, and gore is mentioned so beware of that.  
> The RED base is set alight and everyone scrabbles to escape, but in all of the commotion Scout goes missing.

The base had erupted into flames, most likely due to the BLU team trying to kill the REDs on their day off.  
Once the flames had been discovered it was already too late, and Engineer ordered an immediate evacuation of the rickety, wooden and poorly built base.  
Medic had made sure all rooms were clear before leaving, stopping only to grab his violin.  
The others had saved anything else that was important to them before the flames ate their belongings. Spy even sent Pyro in to retrieve some very lewd pictures of him and Scout's mother that he wanted to keep.

Once everyone was out, Miss Pauling had been called, she responded by getting the fire brigade in with strict orders from the Administrator to kill them once the fire was out.  
Sniper stood panting. Luckily his van harboured all things precious to him, so really he just watched the base burn. That was... until he realised something wasn't right.

"One sec... 'ead count... 1, 2, 3 4 5, 6, 7... me..." Sniper's face fell. "Where's Scout!?"

Once he yelled that, all of the Mercs froze, looking around before glancing at the building.

"I zhought he vas vith you!" 

Medic yelled in the most frightened voice anyone had ever heard.  
With respawn burning as they spoke, if Scout died in there he'd stay dead.

Sniper didn't think twice, he took his hat off and ran into the flaming base.   
He shouted for the boy over and over again, his voice getting louder, more concerned and hoarser as he progressed.  
He got to the REC room, the room's ceiling had collapsed, and was burning ferociously.

"Scout!? Where are ya!?" 

Sniper called, almost giving up hope, almost accepting his best friend was dead.

"S-Snipes...?" 

A quiet and croaky voice replied. Sniper saw a bandaged hand reaching out for him, knowing exactly who's hand it was.

"Scout! Holy shit... 'old on lemme get this offa ya." 

Sniper quickly lifted all the fallen beams and bits of wood off the boy, revealing the extent of his damage.  
Scout's entire midsection was destroyed, his guts were hanging out of his body cavity and he was bleeding profusely. His legs were bent unaturally and his hips were floppy, likely broken.

It was damage not even Respawn could fix.

"I'm gonna get you out of 'ere...  
Medic'll fix ya up and-"

"He can't fix dis..."

"He might be able to Scout just... I'm not lettin' you die 'ere!"

Scout chuckled, smiling up at Sniper with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, dat's a nice thought man. A bit optimistic though. Hey uh, do me a favour, yeah? Tell my Ma I'm sorry."

Sniper growled, picking Scout up carefully and hearing cracks and squelches as the boy's broken body wobbled and hung.

"Yer not dyin' in 'ere!" 

Sniper hissed, looking around before he spotted the Medigun, discarded by the doctor when the fire was discovered.  
He grabbed it with some difficulty, holding it in one hand while somehow cradling Scout with the other.  
The fire roared and reminded the Bushman of just how much danger they were in, but there and then he'd decided that if Scout died, they'd die together. Besides, he already went through seeing Jeremy bleed out and "die" in Spy's arms, he didn't want the past to repeat itself.

"Roight. Scout I'm gonna lay ya down."

Sniper warned, easing the broken boy to the ground and setting him on his back.  
He groaned but didn't protest.   
Sniper looked at the gun, quite unsure of where to start. He pulled the handle but nothing happened, then he remembered it needing turning on first.   
Dummknopf, as Medic would say.  
He managed to get the blasted thing to work finally, aiming it at Scout's body and waiting for signs of healing.

"I don't... I don't understand why it's not workin'?"

Sniper looked at the machine for answers.   
Everything that Medic did had been done to it, and the red fumes were coming out of it like they should have been. But Scout wasn't healing. Not even a little bit.

"Snipes... do yourself a favour and get outta here..." 

Scout spoke in such a small and uncharacteristically sad voice. Sniper looked down at him, grabbing his hand.

"You are out of your fuckin' mind if you think fer one second I'm-"

"Snipes. I'm really not worth all this. Seriously. Just... save yourself and get out."

Sniper threw the Medigun to the floor and grabbed Scout's face, forcing the boy to look at him.

"JEREMY FER FUCK'S SAKE STOP!"

Sniper's voice cracked and he had tears running down his face, something Scout had never seen before.

"You mean so much to me mate, yer my best friend. And best friends last time I checked never left each other behind. I'm gettin' you out of 'ere. Medic WILL fix ya."

Scout shrugged best he could, glancing up at Sniper with a weak smile.

"In case he can't fix me man... I just wanna say... thanks. For ya know... actually bein' my friend."

With that, Sniper broke. Plucking Scout and the doctor's gun off the ground and bolting for the exit.

Scout's eyes begun to grow heavy as Sniper lugged him and the Medigun out of the base, and Sniper was fighting desperately to keep Scout focused and talking. Saying random things like "Who's your favourite baseball team?" Or "What was the name of your childhood teddy bear?", the answers to which were Red Sox and Mister Cuddles.  
Sniper could slowly feel Scout going cold against him, and silently prayed Medic would be able to bring the boy back or heal him if he made it out alive.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever they exited the base.  
Medic immediately rushed over once he saw Scout's damage, holding the Medigun up to him without any hesitation.  
Much to Sniper's relief Scout's belly started to close, the blood stopped and his bones cracked back into place.  
Sniper's mistake had been not flicking the tiny switch under the Übercharge trigger.  
He smacked himself for it but how was he to know? He was an assassin not a doctor.

 

"Do not valk at all for at least an hour Scout. It could re-break your bones. Let Herr Sniper carry you." 

Medic instructed, picking Scout up carefully, draping him over the Sniper along with a blanket used to hold the boy in place so Sniper didn't have to.  
The fire was still burning but at least the brigade had arrived.

"Hey, Mun-Dee?"

"Yeah Jeremy?" 

Sniper turned his head to face Scout, his eyes met with the Bostonians, ice-blue mirroring itself.

"Thanks... for rescuin' me. You saved my life." 

"I wasn't gonna leave ya mate. Wot kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"A shitty one. Dat's for sure." 

Scout chuckled.  
He grabbed Sniper's cheek with a bandaged hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I love ya man."

"Well... If that's true when ya can walk again I expect a cuddle. Alright?"

"Sounds fair!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo.... this one was a bit on the angsty/sad side. They're more like friends in this one, with some fluff and loving but this is the kind of friendship I think; if Valve, ya know, canonly made them pals, would give them. Minus the smooches.


	3. Boston Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!  
> And Sniper is spending it with his Boyfriend in Boston, although things get a bit awkward while meeting the family.  
> All embarrassing siblings aside though, it's a Christmas Sniper won't want to forget for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to just give a shout-out to Insanity21, you're always so sweet in the comments, thank you so much! Your comments are what make me want to keep writing drabbles like these! Stay awesome! :)

Sniper hummed to himself while scooping up plates of half eaten food and smeared ketchup off the dining table. After all, Scout's Ma had let him stay for Christmas, the least he could do was help around the house.

"Oh, thank you honey!" 

Linda, Scout's surprisingly petit Ma said as she carefully took the plates off Sniper and eased them into the hot water in the sink.

"You don't have to help darlin', it's your holiday! Go have fun with Jeremy an' his brothas!" 

She chirped, washing away at the plates.

"Alroight... um... ma'am? Do you mind me askin' you somethin'?"

"You can call me Linda honey. Go for it!"

"Okay well to be blunt... 'ow the bleedin' 'ell do you cope with eight boys!?"

The woman laughed, placing a hand to her chest.

"Trust me Mun-Dee, you don't. But, it's nice to have a full house, an' I always wanted a big family."

Sniper hummed, excusing himself before heading into the room where the most noise was coming from. There, he guessed, he'd find the family.  
Sure enough, six boys were all sat on the couch or beanbags talking to eachother. And low and behold, there was Jeremy. But he looked... awkward.  
Sniper didn't make his presence known as he picked up on the conversation.

"Have ya fucked him yet?"

"What? No! Dude that's personal stuff!"

"Jeremy's still a virgin."

"Dude, you're twenty four and you STILL haven't fucked a girl? Or guy?"

"I've had sex wit plenty of girls."  
"Oh yeah?"

Sniper couldn't help but feel sorry for Scout, and he could relate. Being the tall, lanky boy he always was, Sniper used to get picked on at school, resorting to hiding in trees and throwing rocks at the kids who picked on him.  
Needless to say Sniper never really got a girlfriend or anything, just a few drunken fuck buddies after nights at the bar. But that was it really. Hell Jeremy was the first guy he'd ever kissed.

"Dude, why not give him a Christmas blowjob?"

"Fuck's sake - Damien!"

"I'm jus' sayin' man!"

"No Damien's gotta point. What didja get him for Crimbo anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

Sniper felt relieved for a second, not particularly wanting to know what Scout had bought him.  
Sniper had gotten Scout some really nice Red Sox and Tom Jones pyjamas, along with some new bunny slippers, it wasn't much but he hoped the chocolates and Bonk! Christmas Twist would sweeten the deal.  
How Scout could drink Bonk! was beyond him, he'd had a sip before now and felt his tastebuds scream. This Christmas edition stuff was Apple and Cranberry flavoured, something he didn't think went well when carbonated, but he'd see.  
Although he couldn't help getting concerned at the "Now with twice the Isotopes!" On the can.

"Yo Snipes! Come in here!"

Scout called loudly, he probably thought Sniper was still in the kitchen or something.  
He came in rather calmly, looking at the boys who all stared at him.

"Take a seat man, we were just talkin' about you!" 

One of Jeremy's brothers smiled, pulling up and empty beanbag next to Scout himself.

"Good things I 'ope?" 

Sniper chuckled awkwardly, seeing the boys look to Jeremy before smiling evilly

"Pretty good stuff."

"Do you plan on havin' sex with our lil' bro?"

"Have you been tested?"

Sniper was a bit taken aback by the privacy-invasive questions but he answered anyway. Pretty confidently as well.

"Well... I guess I will... if 'e'll let me. And yes. I 'ave been tested. It all came back negative." 

When the Aussie looked over at Jeremy, the boy was sat with his head in his hands and his face was almost as red as his work apparel.  
Which on a side note, neither of them were wearing, Scout had a Red Sox shirt on and some baggy joggers, and Sniper himself was wearing a white sweater with black khakis and his koala socks he remembered his mum buying him.

Scout's brothers seemed to hum with approval, all of them standing up at once to leave, once excused, it was just Mun-Dee and Jeremy left.

 

"Well dat was fuckin' embarrassin'!" 

Scout wailed, covering his face still and whimpering into his palms.  
The sight was quite funny for Sniper but he couldn't bring himself to laugh at his boyfriend's misery.  
Smiling warmly at him, Sniper caressed Scout's back and pulled him in for a hug.

"They're ya family, bein' embarrassin' is their job."

"Yeah but what they asked ya!"

"I thought it was pretty funny myself."

Sniper chuckled, smiling down at Scout who'd nested himself in the Aussie's sweater.  
The Bushman stood up, gesturing for Scout to copy and follow. The pair headed back into Scout's room, the door had a license plate on it with JEREMY on it. The rest of the doors had two of these license plates on them, the exception being another single plate on the door at the end of the hall, the owner being Scout's eldest brother.

"My room's still real immature ya know, I wanna get it changed."

"Meh, I loike it, Red Sox posters aren't that immature. I 'ad a paintin' of a koala in my room back 'ome."

Scout cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"A paintin' is more grown up than posters Snipes."

Sniper shot him a glare.

"Sorry, Mun-Dee."

 

Sniper opened his suitcase that Scout's Ma had carefully placed on the comfy mattress bed made for him by the woman herself, Sniper found it cute how she'd even put a soft mattress cover, thick duvet and comfy feather pillows on his make-shift bed. There was even a plate of cookies there too by the pillows with a note saying:

"Share!  
Welcome to Boston, Mun-Dee, we're delighted to have you!  
\- love Linda."

 

"Now I know it's bad luck, but if we're gonna be beddin' down in a bit, I think you should 'ave these now rather than later."

Sniper held a wrapped parcel up to Scout, the paper had little red kangaroos on it.

"You get kangaroos on your wrappin' paper? Oh my gawd that's awesome!"

"Well back 'ome its Summer."

"Oh yeah because da seasons are inverted or somethin'."

"Open the bloody present Jeremy."

Sniper smiled warmly, handing the gift over to Scout who took it, holding it carefully like it was extremely fragile.

"Actually, wait. Lemme get your early present too."

The boy opened a large wooden trunk at the bottom of his bed, from which he pulled out a small wrapped box.  
He gently handed it to Sniper.

"Okay. But you open yours first."

Sniper held the box as he watched Scout unwrap his gift. He beamed seeing the pyjamas, holding the Red Sox loungewear up to his body.

"HOLY SHIT! Snipes they're perfect thank you so much! I'll wear 'em tonight!"

He ran the fabric through his fingertips and smiled.

"They're so soft... n-now you open yours!"

Sniper didn't need to be told twice, unwrapping the box and opening it.  
The Bushman could've cried. He didn't though but he was a bit shocked.

"I hope it's okay. I mean, I didn't know what brand your old watch was but I know you liked it a whole bunch. Is it okay? Like... as a replacement?"

"I... don't know wot to say..."

Sniper looked at his wrist, seeing the cracked, broken and barely functioning watch he loved so dearly, the brand was a perfect match. Including the colour and model.

"Jeremy, 'ow did you get this? It's an expensive brand, and a bloody 'ard one to find!"

"Ah, see... Spy has his uses. He knows a ton about watches and stuff, when I pitched the idea he was all for it. Actually he said he knew exactly where to get the same watch, but it wouldn't be cheap... Still, should price really matter?"

Scout was taken aback by the sudden hug from Sniper with no warning at all, the height difference made the hug a bit awkward because of the angle Sniper had chosen, but Scout warmly hugged back nonetheless.

"Thank you Jeremy..."

"Ey... you're welcome Mun-Dee. Merry Christmas dude."

"Best bloody Christmas I've 'ad for a long time mate."


	4. Sense of smell

Scout collapsed in a panting, sweaty heap on top of Sniper's heaving chest, the runner was gasping for air desperately. Both men's bodies were slick with sweat from the gruelling task they'd just endured. Making love was no easy feat, especially when Scout liked it hard and fast from the Australian. Issue was Sniper wasn't as young as he used to be, clocking in at 38 he was closer to his midlife than the 24 year old Bostonian still trying to catch his breath on top of him.

"Holy... shit... Sniper that... felt fuckin' amazin'..." Scout managed to pant out, gazing up at the Aussie who was faring a bit better in terms of endurance. Mind you, he'd grown up in the Australian Bush, the heat probably wasn't an issue for him.  
"I agree... that sure was somethin'." Sniper smirked.  
He gently lifted and cradled Scout like a young child, holding him close to his scarred chest.  
Scout almost immediately pressed his head to the skin and hair to listen to his boyfriend's heartbeat.  
This was often how the pair cooled down after a night of debauchery; cuddling and listening to each other's life force.  
It had started when Scout fell asleep on Sniper's chest during a hangout session in the REC room, all the others were playing cards, and whilst reading a book with Scout, the young Merc in question had fallen fast asleep listening to Sniper's heartbeat.  
After that it became a custom in their relationship, their heartbeats played such an important role actually that Scout commissioned Engineer for a pair of bracelets that would read and simulate their pulses. So no matter how far away they went, if Scout was transported to Coldfront for a week and Sniper to Teufort, they'd still be able to feel the other's pulse. And know they were alright.

"I'm all hot and sticky." Scout chuckled, sniffing his armpit before making a face.  
"I smell like Heavy's dirty sock drawer... ew..."  
Sniper laughed at Scout, smelling himself to join the boy with humour.  
"I smell worse than Spy."  
Scout snorted.  
"Nah... he doesn't smell bad... I just don't like his cologne. That's all. Smells a bit funky to me."  
"So you recognise blokes by scent, eh? Like a Dingo?"  
"I guess."

This was interesting, before the pair would inevitably wander into the showers, Sniper wanted to build on this.  
"Alroight... what does Medic smell loike?"  
"Antiseptic. And blood."  
"Demo?"  
"Beer."  
"Pyro."  
"Fire and burnt matches. I can sometimes smell like candle wax too?"  
Sniper smirked.  
"What do I smell like?"  
"Home."  
"Eh?"  
The Australian wasn't expecting an answer like that, and it looked as though Scout wasn't expecting to say that answer to him.  
"Just... I mean... you smell warm... like coffee and cigarettes... but you also... well... your scent is... comfortin'... I guess."  
Scout was bright red. Looking a bit shyly at Sniper caused the Aussie to melt, especially at how Scout was biting his lip.  
"Well... I'll send ya one of me shirts next time we need to separate for transfer, that way you'll be able to smell me."  
"Dude... I've taken most of your clothes."  
"Yer my boyfriend, that's yer job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one may seem a bit weird, but it's meant to explore human smell and the difference scents humans have.  
> Pharamones are apparently important? I'm not sure.


	5. Road rage

Sniper was silent, and Scout hated it.  
The pair had argued at the gas station about road maps and how they'd gotten lost, Sniper blamed Scout and of course the boy retaliated, but maybe insulting Sniper for lack of parents wasn't the best counter attack.  
Now Sniper drove with his shoulders hunched, brow furrowed and grip so tight on the wheel that his knuckles were white.  
Scout didn't really know how to repair this one. It was worse than anything he'd done before, even accidentally killing one of Medic's doves. That was something that he still felt guilty for till this day. He did buy Medic a new baby dove to make up for it. The doctor was sort-of happy about it but not so much.  
He glanced over at Sniper who was still grumbling, and Scout made a bold move. He went to give him a hug but Sniper countered fast, hitting Scout away viciously.  
"It ain't gonna be that easy mate." He snarled, glaring daggers at the younger boy who backed off wounded.  
He huddled himself into the corner and covered his cheek, Scout glared back, but instead of continuing he pulled his blanket over his head and curled up.  
Sniper sighed, seeing the blanket rise and fall irregularly.  
"I didn't 'it you that 'ard... did I?" Sniper glanced over, feeling guilt wash over him seeing Scout look up at him with a swollen red cheek where Sniper whacked him.  
Oh dear. He didn't aim for his face he was aiming for his body or arm or SOMETHING other than his face.  
"It really fuckin' hurt man."  
"I'm sorry... I wasn't aimin' fer yer face."  
Scout laughed. "Oh dat makes it okay then!"

He huffed, turning away from Sniper before trying to drop off the sleep.  
Sniper kept glancing, it was bad to keep moving his gaze off the road back to Scout but they were alone in the road.  
Pulling over for the night, Sniper stood up, grabbing the boy from the passenger seat and carrying him into the back of the campervan.  
Scout stirred, waking up in the Aussie's arms.  
"I'm waitin' mate."  
"... I tried to apologise but ya punched me."  
"Sorry. It's a force of 'abit. Any movement towards me I've not consented to get me all jumpy. It's the life of an assassin. Gotta always be ready always in case you were a Spy."  
Scout nodded with understanding.  
"Alright. Well... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... what I said..."  
Sniper shrugged.  
"You were mad. It's alright mate. Still... the wound's still fresh. It 'urt."  
"I know... I'm really sorry Snipes."  
"Prove it..."   
Sniper grinned wolfishly, looking at Scout over the rim of his aviators with an almost hungry look.  
"Blow job?" Scout asked, earning a nod.  
"Do well and I'll return the favour."


	6. Two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing I did inspired by our weather recently, it's snowed in the UK and I've gotten a very nice black bruise on my behind from black ice underneath the snow. -_-

Sighing to himself as he glanced out of the window at the falling snow Scout shivered, pulling the thick blanket Sniper had thrown over him closer to his body.  
It was -25 degrees and Scout was shaking like a little RED leaf, being able to see his breath was normal, not being able to feel his legs wasn't.  
Sniper came back in and stomped the snow off his boots before closing the door and putting the kettle on.  
Despite the seclusion up on the mountain side, Sniper couldn't deny that time away from the rest of the REDs was nice, even nicer with Scout keeping him company.  
The pair got along like wildfire, sharing similar tastes in jokes and humour as well as Scout being absolutely fascinated by Sniper's impeccable aim with a gun.  
The bushman had agreed to help the boy improve his own aim but they hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"Warm enough?" Sniper asked the shivering boy in the corner, who responded with a laugh.  
"I ain't warm at all... I feel like a fuckin' snowman."  
"You're such a drama king."  
"Shut up, you don't know what I feel like man."  
Sniper smirked pouring two cups of coffee, one with four sugars and milk, one without anything. Just beans and water.

"Get this down yer gullet."  
"Thanks Snipes."  
Scout moved over and let Sniper get snuggled in with him, Sniper got in quickly, pulling Scout closer to his body to share warmth with him.  
"Better?"  
"Much."  
"So all the snow's got a layer of ice on top and underneath it."  
Scout took a sip of his coffee, "sounds a bit dicey."  
"It's real dicey mate. I slipped a few times."  
"Yeah I heard ya scream."  
Sniper glared down at the boy, who was just wearing a smug grin.  
"Yer so lucky I love you."  
"Yeah, you're right. I am lucky."  
"Don't think by being sweet yer out of the dog'ouse mate."  
"We both know ya can't stay mad at me Sniper."

"... little shit."


	7. Bad Smissmas

Scout smiled as Sniper held up the large jumper. It was covered in a tartan pattern and heavily padded with soft fluff to keep him warm.  
"So ya don't freeze up on Coldfront! I've seen ya shiverin' before and I got to thinkin'. So what do ya think?"  
Sniper couldn't help but grin at Scout's gesture, taking off his gilet and slipping the sweater on, the marksman smiled.  
"It's perfect. Thanks mate. Really."  
"Aww sweet! That means I got all nine gifts perfect this year!"  
"Wot did you get?"  
Scout's face fell, and he looked at his hand wraps.  
"Oh. Yeah I didn't... get anythin'. But that's okay! I mean... Smissmas ain't about the gifts, it's about spendin' time with the people ya love!"  
"You mean to tell me, out of all nine blokes on our team, I'm the only one who got you anythin'? And... I got you a pair of fuckin' socks?"  
Sniper grumbled, rummaging around under his bed before pulling out a small wooden crate.  
"Here. Seven ref. You can get something nice for yerself with that."  
"Snipes... I can't-"  
"Please? At least buy a new gun or somethin'."  
Scout eventually accepted the crate with gratitude.

The pair sat on Sniper's bed for a while before Scout sighed.  
"You know... I get that our team doesn't like me much... but it hurts. Like I got them all really fuckin' practical shit this year. Like Pyro said their lighter broke, so I bought them a zippo to replace it. And Spy said he lost his old cufflinks so I bought him some fancy ones with little Eiffel towers on them. Ya know? I just... I shouldn't expect it from them... but..."  
"No. You should. Especially after you went out of your way to make them happy. A 'thank you' is the least they should have given you."  
Scout snuggled up to Sniper protectively and nuzzled into him.  
"It's like the time I had a birthday party. Nobody turned up. Twice. I just gave up eventually since I figured nobody was comin' ever."  
"I'm... sorry I didn't show up. I would 'ave but I was really busy both weekends with contracts. Miss Paulin' really piled it on and I -"  
"Snipes I know. You don't gotta justify it, ya already apologised and I already forgave ya, besides, nothin' you can do about contracts. Did ya get anythin' good?"  
"Just a couple of re-skins."  
"Ah... dat's pretty cool I guess..."  
Scout sniffled a little, "Snipes, be honest... I'm really annoyin'. Aren't I?"  
"You can be. But that isn't an excuse."

Leaning upright, Sniper stood up and helped Scout to his feet.  
"Okay. We're goin' out."  
"Where?"  
"I... I don't know. But we'll get in the van and drive somewhere. Somewhere fancy. To eat whatever you want Jeremy."  
"I'd kill for a waffle right now."  
"Then waffles it is. Come on. Get in the van."  
"But... Engie's makin' Smissmas dinner..."  
"So? You can 'ave waffles AND Smissmas dinner. Just don't east as much at the table. Problem solved."  
Scout chuckled, following Sniper as he lead him towards the camper van.  
"I love you Sniper."  
"I love you too ya little ankle biter."


	8. Sick day

"I'm standin' by this. You're not goin' anywhere today Scout."  
"Sniper come onnnn."  
Scout begged the bushman, following closely behind him as he walked.  
"No. You're sick. You have a high fever and yer white as a little ghost. Now get back in bed."  
"Hey. I'm 5 foot 11!"  
"Little. White. Ghost."  
Scout pursed his lips and folded his arms. "I ain't little. You're just tall mister 6'2."  
Sniper chuckled, directing Scout back to his comfy- albeit broken bed.  
It gave way under the pair one night whilst snuggling.

"Where are you goin'?"  
"To get Medic. That isn't a good temperature to be at mate. It's actually really bad. 106 isn't good at all. Bed. Now."  
Sniper left the room and closed the door behind him, sighing and placing a hand on his face to nurse his headache.  
This was the sixth time Scout had gotten sick in the space of four months. He swore it was something in the base. Maybe woodworm? No. That doesn't abuse sickness. Damp? Possibly. But unlikely.  
Looking around the hallway, Sniper glanced behind him at the door to Scout's room.  
They wouldn't always get lucky and save the boy. One day he'd lose a fight to one of these colds.  
Perhaps Jeremy's mother was unable to vaccinate him. From what Scout had told Sniper, his mother was a young, single mum raising 8 boys in Boston working two jobs to feed them all.  
Didn't sound exactly like a life of luxury. But it would explain Scout's illiteracy in places.  
He could read for the most part, but bigger words confused him. Just the other day Medic had to explain what a juxtaposition* was.

"Herr Sniper? Vhat ever is zhe matter?"  
Medic asked, snapping the marksman out of his thoughts immediately.  
"Medic. Speak of the devil and he doth appear. I need ya to look at Scout for me. His fever's up to 106 and I'm... really worried."  
"Hm. Sounds like he wasn't vaccinated as a child. Zhat's Tuberculosis, tetanus, chicken pox I presume he didn't have as a child..."  
"Demo 'ad shingles though. Can't you get chicken pox from that?"  
"Actually. Yes. But only if you've ever had chicken pox prior. Hence my deduction. I'll take a look at him."  
Sniper wrung his hands nervously, watching the doctor pull out a stethoscope and thermometer.  
"Sniper? You look... frightened."  
"I... am."  
"Nozhing's going to happen to Scout vhile he's in my care mein Freund."  
"Okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Juxtaposition: the fact of two things being seen or placed close together with contrasting effect. In case you were wondering. :)


	9. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This small drabble talks about anxiety and panic attacks.  
> I've projected coping methods onto Sniper, everyone is different, and the way I deal with panic attacks does not speak for everyone.
> 
> If mentions of Panic attacks and anxiety attacks is potentially triggering material I highly suggest not reading this particular Drabble.
> 
> Also worth mentioning that the name I give Sniper is Richard or 'Rick' Mundy.

Sniper sat shaking for a moment, his breath was uncontrolled and laboured. He laid himself down the second his vision clouded over, knowing what it was he immediately had to try and ground himself.  
Now this was something that varied from person to person, and some may go their whole lives without experiencing the terrifying nature of a panic attack.  
Personally Sniper found it best to grab onto something or someone, to ground himself and calm him down. But sometimes rugs and blankets didn't work, and the attack would only worsen.

Eventually the panic attack subsided enough for Sniper to stand, wiping his face free of tears before heading over to the little sink in his camper to wash his face.  
He looked into the mirror and sighed, his eyes were dark and sullen, he was pale and had redness around his cheeks and sockets from where he'd been crying.  
He looked a mess.

"You've got to talk to Medic about this Richard." Sniper told himself, looking at his reflection for just a bit longer before pulling away and regaining his posture.

The attacks had always been a thing, since he was young he was a frightened little creature, painfully shy and lonely. But the attacks became more frequent after he signed on with RED.  
Medic had mentioned that perhaps it was a form of psychological damage from the war, but Sniper disagreed. Perhaps the war amplified it but there was another reason.  
From childhood likely.  
The doctor, bless his soul, had offered to step in as a therapist and talk to Sniper about his troubles, because surely the man had them.  
But Sniper reasoned that it wouldn't be an issue unless the panic attacks began happening on the battlefield.

A while ago, one did. The enemy Spy made Sniper jump and by reflex the Australian fired his rifle and killed the Frenchman in an instant. That was when an attack took over and left Sniper frightened and helpless.  
Fortunately Scout saw the Spy enter and came to offer support on killing the bastard. Instead he wound up holding Sniper's wrists and hushing him, caressing his cheeks and trying to calm him down.  
The lad handled it like a professional, and immediately helped Sniper calm down and relax again.

Scout seemed experienced, or at least knew how to get Sniper in particular to calm down. But ever since that day on Upward, the two became a lot closer as friends. To the point where Scout would pat Sniper on the back before a round and give him a reassuring nod. The nod that said 'I'm here for you.'

Scout was something Sniper didn't know he was missing in the first place.


	10. Ashes

"SNIPER!" Scout practically screamed upon seeing the bushman next to him in a mangled heap.  
The fall from the burning base was a high one, Sniper knew they'd have to jump or both him and Scout would have been singed to a crisp.  
Sniper had shielded Scout from the fall, but had suffered for it.

"No, Sniper no. No no no!" Scout rushed over and started frantically listening for a heartbeat, a breath, anything.  
After hearing nothing Scout started performing CPR on the unconscious man, compressing his chest with tears streaming out of his eyes.  
"Don't ya dare, don't ya fuckin' dare leave me!" He cried, listening again for something, anything.

By now the rest of the team had hurried over, Miss Pauling included and were watching the pair, helpless to do anything really.  
Medic wanted to help, but seeing Scout doing everything right he felt it inappropriate.

At this point, Scout was losing hope. He was grey and black from the flames and smoke, and his face had white lines where his tears had washed away the stains, looking down at Sniper, Scout took a breath.  
"You we're always there for me. You believed in me when nobody else would, ya cared about me when I mocked ya an' called you names..."  
He sobbed, holding the body of the Bushman close to him.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't a betta friend to you Snipes... I'm sorry I wasn't there for ya when you needed me..."

Out of respect, Engineer and Solider had removed their helmets, and looked at the ground beneath them, and Medic slowly approached the two.  
"Herr Scout...? Vould you like me to try reviving him?"  
"Don't fuckin' touch him."  
"But perhaps I could-"  
"He's gone doc... he... he ain't comin' back. Not dis time..."

Scout ran his hand over Sniper's chest where he knew the large scars were from the Australians last death.  
"Don't... tamper with him again. Leave him like dis."  
"He died a hero Scout, if it had not been for him we could very well have lost you too." Miss Pauling said quietly, glancing down at Sniper and needing to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

Scout held Sniper's cold body close to him, squeezing tightly and crying into his smokey and slightly burned clothes.  
The rest of the team opted to allow Scout to mourn while they waited for the fire brigade to arrive.  
The boy was staring at nothing in particular, allowing his tears to fall freely and his mind to process the loss of his only real 'friend' on the team.  
Sniper was quiet, sure, but he was supportive of Scout, giving him advice and a shoulder to cry on when Scout needed it most.  
When Sniper had told Scout about losing his parents Scout couldn't help but share Sniper's sadness, after all, it was uncharacteristic of Sniper to be so vulnerable around someone and to drop his guard and openly cry in front of another human being.  
It had taken courage and trust for Sniper to do that, and Scout felt as though they had a good trust between them after that day.

And now... it was gone.

"I just... can't believe you're... not comin' back. You had a bad habit of bein' hard to kill. Like... on the battlefield and off it too. Ya always came back, after everythin'.  
I... I'd give anythin' for you to come back dis time. Anythin' at all..."  
Scout wiped his face and sighed, holding Sniper for a last time.

"I guess you're not though. Huh." He tried to force a smile but it just wouldn't come.  
He was getting ready to stand up when he saw a twitch. A tiny twitch of Sniper's index finger.  
Not a lot, but something.  
That's all it took for Scout to smash his head against Sniper's chest and listen again for a heartbeat.

Thump fump. Thump fump. Thump fump.

Faint but it was there.

"Sniper?" Scouts voice cracked as he watched the bushman's chest slowly begin rising and falling, before a huge coughing fit wracked the Aussie's body, alerting the others.

Sniper's eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted with the wide and tear-filled blue ones of Scout. Looking at him with hope and a faint smile.  
"S-Sniper...?"

"Wot the bloody 'ell 'appended?"

"SNIPER! YOU'RE ALIVE! Thank Gawd you're alive!"  
Scout squealed, almost crushing Sniper in the tightest hug the Aus had ever received.  
"Hey, of course I'm alive, what did-"  
"No shush, dares something I gotta tell ya first. Before anythin' else fuckin' happens. Snipes. I love you. Okay? I fuckin' love you and don't EVER scare me like dat again okay?!"

"Okay mate... I love you too."  
"You fuckin' betta after ya ran into a burnin' buildin'! Jeez Sniper!"  
"Oi! I was savin' yer arse!"  
"Yeah well next time don't be a hero and wait for the Fire guys, okay?"  
"Okay okay. I promise. No more bein' a superhero."  
"Good."


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout and Sniper come out to each other.  
> And Scout's a total comic book nerd because I am too.

After a whole two days of having their arses handed to them, RED had finally managed to win a match against the BLUs, and they were partying like it was the end of the world.  
Most of the Mercs were drinking and laughing but Scout and Sniper had managed to break off from the immensely overdue party the RED's were throwing, sneaking off into Scout's bedroom.  
The youngest Merc had the idea, and Sniper being a very socially awkward and shy man agreed instantly.  
Once inside the room, Scout chuckled to himself, mostly at the state he'd left the small dorm area.

"I dunno what we can do alone, but I got some comic books if ya wanna read?" Scout offered, pulling out a box from under his bed and showing off his somewhat impressive comic book collection.

To Scout's surprise, Sniper seemed genuinely interested. The Bushman was always reserved and quiet, only speaking when spoken to and never being much of a social butterfly. So seeing Sniper looking at Scout's collection of various comics with genuine interest made Scout feel somewhat honoured.

Sniper was always a hard nut to crack, others tried and failed to be friendly with him. But here was Scout, actually sharing a common interest with the man.

"Superman. I 'ad a couple copies of this comic as a kid. It was such a good series."

"Right? Dat comic is what got me into drawin'!"

"Oh yeah, you draw don't ya?"

"Yup! When I was a kid I wanted to be an artist. But then I found out all the shit ya gotta go through to actually be an artist and I said 'fuck it', yanno?"

"Yer a good artist though, I think ya should 'ave seen it through." Sniper spoke as he flicked through the comic book delicately.  
Scout couldn't help but feel his face heat up at the compliment.  
"T-thanks Sniper..."  
"Don't thank me for the truth mate. Honestly I think ya should keep drawin', it's good fer ya."

 

Scout decided to seize this rare opportunity to talk to Sniper on a personal level, sitting a bit closer to him he started speaking.  
"So... why are ya so quiet? I mean, I know you're a bit shy-"  
"Ha, 'a bit', that's cute mate, real cute."  
"But why are you shy Snipes? You kill people every fuckin' day, and I hear ya! You get real cocky. Why are you shy around us? Me even?"

Sniper looked into Scout's eyes for a second before letting a sigh escape his lips, placing the comic back gently.  
"You wanna know the truth?"  
"Yeah man, I wanna know what's goin' on inside dat head."  
"Okay. Well when I was a kid... I got picked on, bullied, bruised, harassed and all sorts. It was... awful. Ya know why?"  
"Because you didn't have... like a moustache or anythin'?"  
"Well... that was part of it. But why do ya think I've never been married?"  
"Uhh... I dunno..."  
"Well two things. One is that women are difficult, they 'ave buttons that, knowin' my luck, I'd press all the time. And the other reason is I don't actually 'ave my eyes on any women. I've... never 'ad my eyes on women in general. I've always looked at blokes more."

It was as if the lights came on in Scout's brain suddenly and he jumped up.  
"OH MY GAWD. YOU'RE GAY!"  
"Don't tell the whole bleedin' world mate!"  
"Sorry! Sorry! But dude! That's cool!"  
"Well at least I don't 'ave to worry about you takin' the piss."  
"No no man, honestly. Two of my brothas are gay, I don't care. But dats cool! So like, you like men?"  
"That's 'ow being gay works mate, you loike the same sex."  
"Well... is there a thing for if ya like both?"  
"Yeah. Bisexual."

Sniper took his glasses and hat off and looked over at Scout with half-lidded and worn eyes, that despite their cold color, felt warm and comforting.  
"Now look. I've just told you a massive secret. I trust you Scout, so please. Don't tell the others?"  
"I won't dude, I promise."  
"Prove it."

Sniper's expression changed to a more firm one, glaring at Scout and waiting for something.  
Scout thought long and hard on how to prove it to the Bushman, and then it came to him.  
"Okay, eye for an eye. I'll prove it, by tellin' you a secret. One dat I've never told anyone. Not even my ma."  
"So we're exchanging secrets to get even now are we?"  
"Levellin' the playin' field dude. So... my secret is... well... uh..." Scout's face flushed a slight pink as he looked at Sniper.  
"My secret is I've... kinda... sorta had a crush on you for a few months now and I've never told ya because I didn't know how you'd react but now I know you're gay I kinda figured you'd be okay with it please don't be mad at me you're just super hot okay?"

"... wot?"


End file.
